NGE: The Second Genesis
by d-mikado
Summary: My sequel to the end of evangelion. Please R&R!
1. Impact

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Second Genesis  
  
1. Impact  
  
In the year 142562 A.G. (After genesis.) the world was in turmoil, society had decayed, governments had no control over their people and civilised countries became lawless.  
  
With countries like Japan, the UK and the USA they used what was left of their armies and security forces to try and control their people.  
  
These became nothing more than riots and only sparked up more violence.  
  
The world was falling to pieces and something needed to be done.  
  
October 26th, 142563 A.G., the Japanese government had detected a sphere shaped object heading towards the earth, it spanned out 368 miles long, its was black in colour, scientists believed it was the Geofront from before genesis, the Geofront used to be under Tokyo-03 and was where NERV HQ was situated, then it rose out of the earth and the souls of those at that time (Excluding that of the selected children.) spiralled around this so-called black moon before entering Lilith, and now this Geofront was heading back to Tokyo-03.  
  
Governments joined forces in an operation to destroy the planets threat using what were left of there nuclear weapons reserves.  
  
This attempt to save the earth from this threat failed, the shuttle detonated on impact but had no effect what so ever on the speeding object, its matter unclassified.  
  
Nothing else could be done; the explosion that followed would be too big to escape from.  
  
November 6th, 142563 A.G., the speeding object slowed suddenly before it hit Earth it pushed its way through the planets crust, but a giant shock wave did literally shake the planet, the sound echoed around the world.  
  
The shock wave caused a giant tidal wave, it ripped through the, east USA and a small portion of Europe, all in its wake were crushed under its weight, people ran screaming with no chance of survival, others simply accepted their fate as the giant wave cast a shadow over their faces.  
  
November 8th, 142563 A.G., the water had lowered revealing to the rest of the world the carnage that the wave had caused, small buildings lie in rubble, cars and trucks were scattered and bodies were almost every where, the wave had ripped through zoo's, the animals were crushed in there enclosures they lie strewn across their holding pens lifeless much like the rest of the places that were hit.  
  
Other countries sent out search parties but the amount of survivors found was not high.  
  
Mean while...  
  
"So this is the power of Behemoth and Leviathan." a tall thin man was speaking to a small chubby man, "The time has come, the time that the book of Ikari speaks of, the time of Genesis, when all on Earth dies and the human race is reborn." replied the short man.  
  
14 years later...  
  
After 14 years the population had halved from the tidal incident and only some of Europe was in use.  
  
The genesis that had occurred before had taken part in Tokyo-3, it was called Tokyo-3 because the original Tokyo was destroyed during second impact and Tokyo-2 was set up as a decoy, second impact killed half of the worlds population, the second impact was initiated deliberately to reduce Adam the first angel to an embryonic state to stop him from joining with Lilith the second angel, although the public at the time believed it was a meteor hitting Antarctica, that shifted the Earth off its axis causing devastating weather patterns and melted the polar ice cap which flooded most of the planet.  
  
If Adam had joined with Lilith then the human race would have been destroyed, angels are different possibilities of what humans could have been, in this way humans are a type of angel.  
  
The genesis used Shinji Ikari as god, and during the genesis the humans race threw away there separate forms so that they turned into liquid known as the periodic soup, and from this sea the human race was reborn.  
  
December 2nd, 142577 A.G., a pillar of light raised out of some high ground at the place where Tokyo-3 used to be, the pillar formed a cross at the top, a humanoid giant covered in armour climbed out of the ground from inside of the light, it was bright red.  
  
The two men watched this from a giant monitor, "So finally unit-01 and unit- 02 have returned, shall I begin project flaming sword?" said the tall man, the short man only replied with a nod.  
  
Three years later...  
  
A man ran towards Yoji, Yoji Ikeda was a 14 year old his parents died in an experiment, their project was attacked and crushed them to death, him and his sister were being looked after by their auntie, Yoji was at school when the man approached him, he was waiting for his sister in a corridor.  
  
"Yoji my name is Lt. Kazuo Tanaka, I've been sent to ask for your help, please come with me." The Lt. was a tall man, he was 23 years old he talked with a confident voice, he and Yoji ran towards a red sports car, Shoko, Yoji's twin sister ran out of her class room and into the corridor surprised not to see her brother.  
  
Kazuo was driving as he spoke to Yoji, "You are needed for a special mission, we need you to pilot a machine called Evangelion unit-14 other wise known as Flaming sword." he said, "Flaming sword? That was the project that my parents were working on... What is it?" asked Yoji, "The Eva's were used before Genesis, remember? They were giant bio-mechanical weapons used to fight off the angels that were attacking Earth."  
  
"I remember, but how did you manage to build one, Eva unit-01 was lost in space and the Eva series was unusable?" Yoji asked, "We found Eva unit-01 and from it we created Eva unit-14, but Eva unit-01 went berserker and broke loose, we cant find it." explained Kazuo, "But what about Shoko?" Yoji asked, "Your sister will be fine and we will inform your auntie of the situation." Kazuo said as he tried to reassure Yoji.  
  
The car stopped, they both stepped out, they were in a large underground car park, "Where are we?" asked Yoji, "This is the Messianic, an underground base for project Flaming sword."  
  
They walked towards a large elevator, as it took them up they continued to talk, "They will want you to take part in some tests before you are actually assigned to pilot Eva unit-14." said Kazuo, "What kind of tests?" replied Yoji, "Mainly synchronization tests, you will be put into an Eva entry plug and then with the synchronization pads that go on your head you will be able to mentally link with the Eva." Kazuo explained.  
  
The elevator stopped, the doors opened revealing a large red corridor, it was very clean, with military terms and locations written on the walls, the pair of them walked down the corridor, they came to another door, it was automatic with no switches.  
  
The room they entered was light blue and filled with computers and scientists, the wall at the end of the room had a large window in it, Yoji looked around in amazement, a man in a white coat walked towards Yoji, "Is this the seventh child?" he said, Kazuo replied "Yes this is Yoji Ikeda, Yoji this is Shougo Shirow, he will take care of you from now on." 


	2. Training

2. Training  
  
"Yoji, I would like you to put this flight suit on, it may look baggy but trust me it will fit you." Shougo handed Yoji the red baggy suit, and he was right, it didn't look like it would fit, but he went to put it on anyway.  
  
He was pointed towards a white door as with most of the other doors it opened automatically, he stepped through nervously the door clicked shut behind him, and he used a red button to lock it behind him.  
  
"How do you think he will do?" asked Kazuo, "I think he will be fine, remember this isn't Eva unit-01, and its mental effects have been worked out, although due to unit-01's escape we will have two change the armour slightly encase Japanese State Defence mistake it for unit-01." Shougo explained.  
  
The door slid open, Yoji stepped out wearing the red and white suit, it was exceedingly large on him, Kazuo stepped towards him and reached out with his hand, Yoji gasped as Kazuo held his neck, "Shhhk!" the suit fitted around Yoji in a flash, "This switch will make you flight suit fit to your size, it fits tight like a wet suit but is not restrictive." Kazuo explained.  
  
"Please enter the door next to the viewing window, when you enter you will see a long cylinder with an open hatch, this is an entry plug enter it and sit down, we will instruct you from here." explained Shougo.  
  
Yoji did as he was told, he entered the entry plug, "The two small metal triangles that are on the seat are to be placed on the top of your head, clip them on your hair, put one on the top left of your head and one on the top right." a voice spoke from inside of the small chamber as the hatch door slammed shut behind him, once again Yoji did as he was told.  
  
He sat in the dull silver pilot seat, it was metal but he still found it comfortable, other than the silver seat it was pitch black but then screens lit up all around him, they showed the large white room the where the entry plug was, "The monitors around you will show the view from the head of your Eva, at the moment were using camera feeds to simulate it." the voice from the speaker added.  
  
The plug started to fill with an amber coloured liquid, "Hey, is this supposed to happen?!" Yoji shouted as the liquid substance rapidly filled the surrounding area, as it reached his mouth Yoji smelt its thick blood like scent, "Calm down Yoji, its called LCL, its breathable." the speaker sounded, Yoji began to run out of air and he took a good gasp of the LCL, he found that it wasn't suffocating him also it was as if it didn't exist, when in it was clear and his hair didn't flow.  
  
"LCL connects you mentally to your Eva, and also acts as a support for when you take shocks." Shougo added, "Isn't LCL the substance that the sea was made of after genesis?" Yoji replied still amazed at this breathable liquid.  
  
Yoji heard a crack and then suddenly his mind was filled with thoughts that weren't his, "What the hell?!" Yoji yelped, "You need to concentrate Yoji! To synchronize with your Eva you needed to be fully focused!" Shougo said from the control room, "I'll try!" Yoji tried to clear his head, he began to calm down as he gained control of his mind, "Ok, I think I've got the hang of it now." he continued, "Good Yoji that's it you have synchronized with the Eva, now to actually pilot flaming sword." Shougo finished.  
  
Yoji, Kuzi and Shougo walked down another corridor, this one was blue, Yoji was still wearing the red and white flight suit, Kazuo had changed out of his black officers suit and into some camouflage gear but Shougo still wore his white lab coat, Yoji thought he was a bit of a nerd, but he also wore a black t-shirt and blue baggy jeans which made him look a bit cool.  
  
"Yoji, do you know what this means, with you piloting an Eva?" Kazuo asked, "It means that Genesis will happen like it did before and give the human race a another chance to look after the world and each other, the book of Ikari is what everyone believes in but I don't believe in anything, I make my own destiny." proclaimed Yoji.  
  
Shougo smiled, "Yes but just like last time angels will awake to try and be the species that are reborn, they will try to come into contact with the pieces of the original Lilith the our government has, that is why we built Eva unit-14.".  
  
They reached another door it read "EVANGELION HOLDING PORT", it slide open revealing the flaming sword project to Yoji, "Whoah! Is that an Eva?! I've read about them but I've never seen one, do I get to pilot this?! Awesome!!!" he ran across the bridge that was next to the head and stopped to stair at the giant beasts eye.  
  
"It looks like Adam? The angel that looks like its made of light, it was Adam that made this Eva fall on my parents, I swear I will destroy that thing, giant piece of shit!" Yoji slammed his fists down on the railing in front of him, "The original Adam is missing along with Eva unit-01, I'm guessing that they will return you'll get your revenge." Kazuo replied as he walked towards Yoji, Kazuo could tell that Yoji was a hot headed child but he still had feelings.  
  
Shougo followed closely behind, "Hey you two we don't have time to talk, Yoji follow me to the briefing room."  
  
Later  
  
"Yoji, listen closely, you will be deployed by a missile, once it lands you will have only five minutes to complete your objective, your objective is as follows, eliminate all X-ray's that means targets in civilian terms." Kazuo explained the mission plan with a stern face, the map was on a large computer screen behind him, Yoji looked uneasy as he sat at a large round table, "What is the target?" he said as he raised his hand, then the target came on screen, Yoji felt his heart drop, "Good question, the target is Evangelion, nine of them in fact, they are the Eva series that were used in genesis, that we managed to re-activate." Kazuo replied, Shougo saw that Yoji was worried "Don't worry, their under our control, the entry plugs that were in there can not be removed, but they have no signs of activity, so we programmed them." he said.  
  
Later Yoji sat in the seat of unit-14, the LCL once again filled the small compartment and his lungs, he spoke out "I'll never get used to that, so I just destroy the Eva units, Jesus! Ya don't ask for much do ya, it's my first go and I have to beat NINE enemies!" The speaker sounded again, "They can't hurt you, so this time round just try to get used to controlling the Eva, and be careful! It's an expensive weapon!"  
  
The Eva was loaded into the side of the missile, "Careful? I've got to have fun!" Yoji spoke to himself, speakers could be heard all around, people were giving orders, "Set missile coordination to 363, 547!" "Complete! Preparing primary and secondary thrusters! Activate primary thrusters!" Yoji jolted as the missile fired up into air, the sun gleaned as Yoji struggled under the strain of gravity, the boosters cut out and the missile began to fall, Yoji's stomach jumped, "Oh shit." the missile speeded up as it descended.  
  
"Activate secondary boosters!" shouted Kazuo, the missile fired up and sped to its target at an alarming rate "Whooooo!!!" Yoji shouted as he closed in on the ground.  
  
The missile collided with the earth in a giant thud, "Gotta do that again!" Yoji shouted as his monitors lit up revealing the rocky area around, cylinders burst up thought the ground around him, Yoji's Eva burst up from the crashed missile, it landed on one knee in front of its craft, its bright red armour shinning in the sunlight, "When you pull back on the handles in your Eva your thought commands are acted out, and Yoji, check your shoulder switch, there will be a weapon you can use." Kazuo's voice sounded inside the entry plug, machine guns immediately sprung to Yoji's mind, but when he pushed the switch he found a small red object.  
  
"It's called a progressive Knife, it's the second version we found, push the button on the side." Shougo announced, "A knife?! How can I defeat nine Eva's with a knife?!" Shouted Yoji as the knife extended into a box cutter shape, "Eva's and angels have what's called an A.T. field, it is impenetrable to modern weaponry, but when two A.T. fields come into close contact they cancel each other out, so hand to hand is the best form of combat." Kazuo explained to Yoji.  
  
The doors on the cylinders burst off releasing gushes of LCL, the white Eva's hunched over still attached to their capsules by three large wires on each of their backs.  
  
The wires burst off and the Eva's dropped to their knee's, they climbed to their feet and set their look on unit-14, they had no eye's but red lips on their grinning faces, they showed their human like teeth from long their whale shaped heads.  
  
"Here we go." Yoji said as he took a battle stance, the first white Eva ran straight at Yoji, his Eva sliced the knife into the enemies shoulder, the white Eva grabbed his arm as a rush of blood spurted from the wound, unit- 14 drew back and stabbed the knife into the side of his wounded enemies head.  
  
Another white Eva was already running at Yoji, it jumped at him but he quickly span around slicing his target in half, the body dropped to the floor releasing floods of blue internal fluid and blood.  
  
Yoji saw another Eva approaching, he asks "Is that Eva's A.T. field cancelled Kazuo?", "Yes, it's not showing on the sensors." Kuzi replied unit-14 threw the knife at the approaching threat; the knife hit the enemy's neck sending its head flying.  
  
"How's that for a shot!" Yoji shouted, another white Eva grabbed Yoji from behind but he quickly flipped the Eva over and got it in a head lock, the two Eva's were locked in a struggle but Yoji pulled back on his foes neck snapping it, the white giant dropped and coughed blood from its mouth.  
  
Yoji once again was charged at by a white Eva, they locked hands, unit-14 was stronger and the enemies fingers snapped back from the strain, Yoji span around slamming his heel into the side of the grinning creatures face sending teeth flying and dropping it to the ground.  
  
Suddenly a white fist hit unit-14 in the face, "I felt that, How did I feel that?!" Shouted Yoji, Shougo explained "The Eva is mentally linked to you, so when it gets hit, you get hit.", "Ah, crap, punch me will you, you bastard!" Yoji replied, his Eva punched back again and again knocking it to the ground, he continued to punch his opponent until the white Eva's face was covered in blood.  
  
Two white Eva's stood watching, Yoji ran forward but as he closed nearer he just ran straight past the two adversaries, he turned and grabbed onto the two white Eva's spines, he pulled at the armour that covered them and then they collapsed as if paralysed.  
  
He turned looking for the last X-ray, his Eva was kicked in the stomach and it dropped to the floor, Yoji was almost sick, "I can't fail, I must do this for mum and dad." Yoji said to himself as he gathered strength, he screamed as his Eva rose up and grabbed the sides of his foes chest armour, he squeezed until blood burst from the weak points.  
  
The white Eva drops and Yoji relaxes, the fallen Eva's began to stir, "What the hell is happening?! Their not dead?!" Yoji snarled readying himself for battle again, "Calm down, remember that the Eva series reactivated during genesis, you've done well, training over." Kazuo explained. 


	3. Duel

3. Duel  
  
Yoji sat once again in the briefing room with Shougo and Kazuo, he was exhausted from fighting the Eva series, "You did amazingly well Yoji! We never thought you would be able defeat all nine units at once!" Shougo smiled as he talked, Yoji smirked but then he stood up quickly, "You thought that they would kill me?! What the hell is this?!" he said as he grew temperamental with his glare locked on the relaxed scientist, "They were under our control, there was no chance that your life was at risk, just relax." replied Shougo as he placed his hands on the back of his head and lent back on his chair.  
  
"Don't worry Yoji, all you need to know is that you did well, wait outside, Shougo will show you to your room in a minute." Kazuo said as he raised from his chair, Yoji shrugged his shoulders in frustration and then he left the room, he crossed his arms and lent on the wall, he saw Kazuo as a smart person but was a bit to smart, "Yoji is a perfect Eva pilot." Kazuo said as he looked over his shoulder at Shougo, "He's nothing compared to what the eighth child is supposed to be like, Mike Docker, the eighth child, apparently he has an attitude problem." Shougo said, Shougo was a bit weird and very quite, he got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Yoji looked up as Shougo walked out of the door, "Took your time?!" he said as he got off the wall, the two of them walked down the corridor not uttering a word to each other, they reached a corridor with lots of rooms down it, they stopped at one of these rooms as Yoji stepped in it was a small apartment, "Why do you need me so much?" Yoji said as he stood in the dark room, Shougo replied, "Mankind is a selfish race, only thinking for its self, that is what we are doing, using you to save ourselves, try to get some sleep, big day tomorrow.", the automatic door slid shut.  
  
Yoji was woken by a knock at the door, "Who is it?" he shouted, a voice replied, "Your new Eva friend.", Yoji got to his feet and got changed, he pushed a green button unlocking the door, he was met by a kid with spiky blond hair, "I'm Mike, the eighth child." he introduced himself with a British accent, "Get your flight suit, I wanna train with you." he continued, Yoji grabbed a bag and followed him, "So your an Eva pilot?" Yoji, asked, "Of course, I trained in England but I was born in this base." Mike replied.  
  
"So why do you pilot Eva?" Yoji asked, "Because of the chaos it causes, it is pure power in my hands, I can defeat anything." Mike replied, "So you pilot it to take life? Your crazy!", "It is better to show yourself than to hide behind pitiful excuses, why do you pilot Eva then?" Mike asked, "Why do I pilot it? Its clear to anyone, what fourteen year old wouldn't want to pilot it, it's so cool, and also the fact that I'm the best at it!" Yoji replied.  
  
Mike smiled, "So you're the best huh? I bet you haven't even battled yet!" Yoji frowned "Yeah right loser! I beat all nine of the Eva series at once, and that was my first go!", Mike smiled again "I beat simulations of ten angels from genesis!", they reached Shougo's room and knocked on the door, Shougo stood there as the door slid back, he looked scruffy as usual, "Ah Mike, I see you two have already met." He said as the corridor light hit his eyes, "We want to train, set up the Eva's for hand to hand combat." Mike said with a serious look on his face, "Its a bit early isn't it, fine I'll see what I can do, suit up and go to your Eva's I'll have them set by then." the door shut and the two Eva pilots went to the changing rooms still bickering over who was the best.  
  
The two pilots had suited up, Yoji was surprised to see Mike in a green flight suit, "You ready, and hey I'll race ya to the Eva's!" Mike said, Mike wanted everything to be a challenge, but Yoji always wanted to be best and both were hot headed, "Let's go!" Yoji said as he started his sprint down the corridors.  
  
They arrived at their Eva's; Yoji looked up to see a giant green beast stood next to his Eva, "Is that your Eva? Why is it green and white and why does it have three eye's?" Yoji asked as he continued to stare, "None of the Eva's are exactly the same, there are individuals like you and me, and like you and me they also have a soul." Mike replied, Yoji looked back at his own Eva, "Hey, the armour on my Eva's head has changed!" he said as he looked at the changes on his Eva, They both entered the entry plugs and synced with they Eva's.  
  
"The Eva's will be launched through an elevator at high speed, once they've reached the surface battle will commence immediately, Eva's will launch in five...four...three...two..." Shougo spoke from the control room mic, "One! Evangelion units 14 and 15 launch!" the two Eva's shot up through the ground at high speed.  
  
"Mike you already know this but when you do any more missions you will use what's called an umbilical cord that's plugged into the back of your Eva, it will supply power to your Eva, Yoji you didn't use this because you were using standard reserve power which lasts for five minutes, if your umbilical cord is disconnected then you will automatically shift to an emergency reserve power of five minutes." Shougo continued to explain the Eva to Yoji.  
  
"Shougo, why has the armour on my Eva's head changed?" Yoji said as the Eva's continued their ascent, "Well you know that Eva unit-01 broke loose, and that Adam has some how returned, but both of these have the same features and both are classed as dangerous, so we changed unit-14 so that they don't attack you accidentally, it does look better doesn't it?" Shougo finished talking, "Finally, didn't need a big story, laid back hippie." Yoji said to himself.  
  
The Eva's reached the surface, it was the same rocky area from before, the blood from the Eva series was still covering the area, large puddles of congealing crimson gleamed in the light of the rising sun, "Seems you made quite a mess here, to bad that it wont happen again, I'm gonna bust up that Eva of yours!" Mike said as his Eva took a step forward and went into a stance, "We'll see!" Yoji said as his Eva did the same.  
  
The two metal beasts ran full speed at each other, Mike struck the first blow punching Yoji's face, he threw another punch but Yoji recovered well and grabbed Mike's arm, he pulled on Mike's and tripped him also pushing his face into the ground, the green Eva thudded face first into the rocky ground smashing it with ease.  
  
"Told ya I was the best!" Yoji said as he sat in his shiny red Eva, the fallen green Eva kicked unit-14 knocking it back, and giving itself chance to get up, "Don't get cocky, I just went easy on ya but not anymore!", the two Eva's locked hands neither of them showing signs of weakness, then unit- 15 kicked its red foe sending over onto its back, the two Eva's fought with heavy hanging movements as the original Eva's did.  
  
A screen popped up out of nothing in the Eva entry plugs, Shougo was on it, there were alarms and red lights flashing behind him, "You two, we have a situation, we've picked up five aerial objects heading this way, confirmed that they are not J.S.D. air craft, be prepared for anything!" Shougo was panicked as he spoke from the speaker, "What have got to attack with?! No progressive knifes?!" Mike said as he readied his Eva, "We will be sending out a proto-type weapon in three minutes, until then do what you can!" Shougo said as the speaker cut out, "I'm good, what's the matter not good enough to handle it?" Yoji said as he also readied his Eva.  
  
Mike panicked as a dark shadow swooped down behind Yoji, "Look out!" he said as the beast knocked Yoji to the ground, the creature stood above unit- 14, it was bird like yet resembled the shape of a human, it stood up right, with four human arms with sharp claws on the end of their fingers, they had long beaked faces with red eye's, six wings spread out in the sun light casting their shadow over Yoji, its legs were that of a birds with bright yellow clawed talons, its body was completely covered in brown and black feathers that reflected the sunlight.  
  
"The enemy has been identified, code: green! They are class 2 Sirens! They are very strong and only attack in small numbers! But they don't have A.T. fields!" Kazuo shouted, the siren screamed, the high frequency noise temporarily disrupted the monitors in unit-14.  
  
Yoji rolled his Eva over and got it to its feet, the siren swept at Yoji but missed, "Their fast!" he said as he grabbed its arm, the red Eva punched into the sirens stomach, red blood poured as the fist entered it, it let out another screech as it dropped to the floor.  
  
A missile hit the ground near Mike, the hatch on it burst off revealing a silver container, the green Eva opened this case to find a large rifle like gun, "Hey look at this! I get the first go on the new weapon! Um...Shougo, what the hell is it?!" Mike said as he examined the gun, "It's a fifteen shot scatter gun; it's basically a pump-action shotgun, so use it like one." Shougo replied, four more sirens could be seen closing in, Yoji watched as unit-15 rested the butt of the weapon in its shoulder and taking aim.  
  
Mike fired a shot at the closest siren blowing one of its wings off and sending it plummeting to the ground in front of him, the rest of the sirens split up, the injured bird like creature lie on its back still very alive, Mike took aim on it and fired tearing a ragged hole straight through its chest, "This rocks, too bad you don't get a go, eh?" Mike said with a smirk, Yoji replied "I don't need weapons!"  
  
Another siren flew at Yoji and with its claws grabbed on to his chest, another from behind stabbing into his arm with the claws on its feet, LCL blood sprayed from the wounds and Yoji screamed in pain as he felt their grip strengthen, Mike fired at the one latched onto his chest knocking it to the ground in a flail of blood and bone, the siren on unit-14's arm began to flap its wings ripping the arm from the Eva, blood poured from the socket, Yoji clenched his arm as he tried to brave the over whelming pain, Mike fired again hitting the siren in the head causing it to explode.  
  
Yoji looked up to see the green Eva holding the smoking gun, but there was another siren flying quietly at it with its claws ready, "I won't let anybody die again!" Yoji shouted as he filled with rage, unit-14's eyes went bright white and the armour on its face cracked revealing gums and human like teeth, the red Eva roared an unnatural cry of pure rage as it ran full pace at the siren, the Eva grabbed the face of the oncoming siren, it squeezed its head until it dropped to the floor, the Eva continued to squeeze, the sirens beak cracked and its body became lifeless as its head was crushed releasing claret.  
  
The raging Eva roared again and began ripping the dead siren apart, sending intestines and organs all over the place, the red Eva ripped off the lifeless sirens wings sending blood pouring over the rocky ground, the red Eva raised from its crouch and stood there with its arm missing and covered in blood, the sun was high, "Hey are you ok?!" Mike said as he looked at the calm yet blood covered Eva.  
  
The red Eva ran full speed at Mike, "What the hell?!" he shouted as the red Eva shoulder barged into the green Eva, Mike was knocked to the ground, "Yoji what the hell are you doing?! Wanna finish the duel eh? Bring it on!" he said as he got to his feet, the red Eva grabbed the face of the green one squeezing tightly.  
  
"Aaaah! Jesus Christ Yoji! Stop its just training!" Mike shouted as the pressure on his face increased, "Mike, Yoji is no longer in control! The Eva is going berserker! Try to hold it of for a second while we initiate a stun programme!" Shougo shouted the screen popped up once more, the green Eva punched the berserker in the face which made it release its grip, the insane red beast grabbed the throat of the Mike's Eva.  
  
Suddenly electricity surrounded the red Eva but also stunned Mike's Eva, both of the Eva dropped lifelessly to the floor. 


	4. No Genesis

4. No Genesis  
  
Back at base...  
  
Yoji was still trapped in side the Eva, "Berserker, the same problem they had with the old Eva's, is the pilot alive?" Kazuo said as both him and Shougo stood in front of the red beast, Shougo replied "Yes, but he's trapped just like before, we will have to use the same programme from the Magi system to get him back." Shougo walked off, he rigged a laptop up to the Eva, he entered the programme and the entry plug whizzed out, Kazuo ran up to it as Yoji fell out, "What happened?" Yoji said as Kazuo held him, "Don't worry just follow me." Kazuo replied.  
  
Mike, Shougo and Kazuo were all in the briefing room again, Yoji was also there with his shoulder tied up with bandages.  
  
"At 0845 hours Eva units sixteen and seventeen came under attack by five class 2 sirens, all X-rays were eliminated and unit-14 had repairable 23% damages, and the test of the new prototype shotgun weapon was a success, but something occurred, Eva unit-14 went berserk and Yoji somehow had a sync ratio of over 400% causing the Eva's consciousness to awake and its true form to manifest its self, but that's not the weird thing, although Yoji wasn't in control of the Eva's true form it held back its strength when attacking unit-15." Kazuo started the debriefing, "We want to find out more on how to control the Eva's true form so we have decided to do some tests to find out how it can be done." Shougo finished.  
  
The two pilots sat next to each other, "So what the hell are these sirens?! They almost ripped Yoji apart!" Mike said a he slammed his fist on the table, "They are defenders and attackers for what's known as fallen angels, that means that fallen angels will soon attack the human race and the Eva's, fallen angels are angels like the one's from genesis but they have been abandoned by god, so they seek revenge on Earth and the sirens were born from them." Shougo explained as he once again lent back on his chair, "But if normal angels appear as well then it will be all out war because the fallen angels will attack the normal ones to try and stop genesis." Kazuo continued.  
  
"I have a question, who is running this sideshow?!" Yoji said as he sat still in his flight suit, "Its not run by one person, that is a bad idea that we learnt from that the Japan NERV branch, but its made up of people from different departments for instance I'm head of strategic defence and Shougo is head of the Eva research group, but we have another problem, Russia has declared war with Japan because of the important Lilith pieces that we have but that also means that you may end up going to war." Kazuo said as he paced around the room.  
  
"I don't have a problem with that." Mike said, "I didn't sign up to kill people!" Yoji said, "Don't think of it as killing, and think of it as protecting." Shougo suggested, Kazuo finished off, "That ends the debrief, take off your gear and try to get some rest." the two pilots left at the same time, "You don't pilot for fun, you pilot to protect don't you?" Mike asked, Yoji replied "It's a bit of both; hey can I ask ya something? Why is it that when I sync with my Eva that I see things that I've never seen before?" "Like what?", "Well I saw a girl with a red jacket and today I saw a girl in a white flight suit with short blue hair and a blue and white Eva.", "You saw those too?! I get visions as well of things like trains and rising buildings, I know I'm supposed to have them but I don't think you should, ask Shougo tomorrow." Mike replied.  
  
The pilots got changed and went to their separate rooms, the tall man and the short man spoke again, "So our creation has awoken, but will it defeat Adam and unit-01?" The tall man asked, "Now that Adam is a fallen angel he will be the first to attack, unit-14 will destroy it for good, the only way it can do this is to devour its flesh." replied the short man.  
  
The next day...  
  
Unit-16 had been repaired over night, and invasion of Japan had begun, the pilots were woken by Kazuo, "Suit up; the Russians have begun invasion and their heading here first, probably to destroy the Eva's!" The two pilots swiftly running ahead to change, on the way Mike saw a suspicious man in a long black coat, alarms were going off all over the base, once changed the two pilots ran to their Eva's, the Eva's were launched immediately.  
  
The green Eva reached the surface first, it smashed head first through an enemy helicopter, "Lets rock!" Mike shouted as he ran forward immediately smashing any enemy vehicle in his way, Yoji did not want to kill humans but he also began to fight, the Japanese army could also be seen fighting but it didn't stop them from getting crushed underfoot by the Eva's.  
  
A wind started up, it got stronger and stronger, in the distance a huge hurricane, and the tanks were lifted and thrown for miles.  
  
The battle continued for hours, in the distance Yoji could see a bright light approaching with a hurricane surrounding, he knew it was Adam, there were clouds swirling above it and its thin bone like wings spread wide, the red Eva suddenly stopped and slouched the gunfire and explosions continued as bullets stopped dead on its A.T. field.  
  
Eva unit-14 sprinted forwards crushing tanks and men underneath, "Those bastards were fast." Shougo said to Kazuo as they stood watching the battle from a giant monitor, "Adam?! A fallen angel?! The power of an S2 engine! The genesis will begin soon and they don't want us to have Lilith, do you remember the plan?" asked Kazuo, Shougo replied with a nod.  
  
Unit-14 closed in on Adam and as it did it went berserk showing its horrific teeth, it punched Adam and a savage fight broke out, the hurricane and destruction whirling around them, with both creatures covered in blood Adam grabbed its throat, Eva unit-14 did the same so that both beasts were throttling each other with both hands, the red Eva pulled at the angels neck ripping a part of it off, unit-16 squeezed harder, the Eva's rage grew along with the Eva's strength, it squashed the fallen angels neck off and it fell to the ground, the Eva went insane and began to bite into Adams lifeless body, its teeth ripping the glowing flesh from his body, it ate its bones crunching them with its blood covered teeth, it ate its wings like a hungry dog eating another but in human form, it picked up the S2 engine that the angel had in its chest, it pushed the sphere shaped object into its own chest making blood spurt and pour out, thus acquiring an S2 engine, after wards the red Eva roared hunched over the body of Adam, the ribs of the fallen angel showed through its half-eaten chest.  
  
Eva unit-16 roared and blood ran from its mouth and hands that of angel blood, he had just regained his vision from being comatose, suddenly another Eva appeared in front of him, that image was Eva unit-01, it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, "Yoji are you ok? You defeated Adam?! Are you alive?" Kazuo asked, "Yeah but I can't remember what happened." Yoji said, "Good, get back to base now! Mike is already here." Kazuo added, Yoji ran his Eva back towards the base the battle ground from Mike was covered in wreckage and bodies, it started to rain.  
  
Back at base...  
  
"Hey Mike, what's going on?! Are they still attacking?!" Yoji said as he ran from his Eva, "Yeah, their in the base and they've got reinforcements on the way, hey mate do you know you ate Adam?! That's disgusting!" Mike replied, "BOOM!!!" an explosion ripped out the door, men in blue camouflage combat gear with a red star on the arm fired everywhere, "GET DOWN!!!" a voice from behind them shouted, they ducked and then Russians in blue were gunned down, they looked at their helpers, Mike saw that it was the suspicious man from earlier, he was wearing a scruffy jacket with scarf around his neck, he had a team of what looked like rebels with him, "My name is Shou Mimura, there is no time to explain, do as I say and you will live, follow my man to the armoury and gear up, we will protect your Eva's, your gonna fight a real battle." He said, "Cool." Mike replied.  
  
The rebels were armed with AK47's, the terrorists weapon, they followed the armed soldier as fast as they could, firing could be heard down almost every corridor, finally they reached a locked room, the rebel shot it apart though and the door opened, inside they found Kazuo, "Kazuo are you alright?" Yoji said as he rushed forward, the rebel raised his weapon but Mike stopped him from firing, "Yeah I'm fine, who is that?" he asked, "It doesn't matter." Yoji replied, the rebel walked up to Kazuo and asked him to identify himself, when Kazuo told him he raised his gun, but Kazuo was faster and shot him, Kazuo then shot Mike in the shoulder.  
  
"Kazuo, what the hell are you doing?!" Yoji said, Kazuo aimed again but Yoji pulled Mike behind a rack of weapons, "The genesis should not happen, the human race is the only creature that can really sin, it doesn't deserve to have another chance, we are just putting it out of its misery, we were gonna use you two to destroy unit-01, but unit-01 is the only Eva that can be involved in genesis." Kazuo explained, Mike got to his feet, the bullet only grassed him, he picked up a knife, "Yoji, run out in front of him and I will attack him from behind." Mike whispered, Yoji nodded, Mike slowly walked around behind Kazuo.  
  
Yoji ran out and Kazuo fired missing him, Mike stabbed Kazuo in the nape of the neck killing him instantly, Kazuo's body dropped to the floor and Mike's hands were covered in blood, "How can you kill so easily?!" Yoji shouted, "I've got something to tell ya, I wasn't born, I was created, using the DNA samples of the first child found in Eva unit-01, I was created to kill, to be the ultimate soldier and Eva pilot, that's why I get those visions but I don't know about you." Mike replied, "But right now I suggest that we put some of this combat gear on and fight our way back to the rebels." he continued.  
  
The two pilots armed themselves with standard Japanese security rifles, handguns and smoke grenades, they also filled two rucksacks with ammo for the rebels, they were dressed in desert coloured combats, knee and shin pads, black boots, fingerless gloves, black light weight tactical helmets, black tactical vests and goggles which weren't used but placed on their helmets, "I've never actually been in a battle before I don't know if I can kill some one in cold blood? I mean look at us, we look like commando's at 14?!" Yoji said as he checked his rifle, "Look if ya don't kill you'll die, come on, yellow bastard." Mike replied, "Yellow?! I'll kick your ass!" Yoji swung for Mike knocking him to the ground, Yoji stood over Mike still sat on the floor.  
  
"So much rage, that's what we need, use it for this, you'd better get used to killing now that a war has started and that two governments are tryin' ta kill us." Mike got to his feet, "Do ya have any battle training?" he continued, Yoji nodded, "My father used to be in the army, before he joined my mothers project, he trained me since I was eight, he said I was good as well." added, "No need for the long story, lets go." Mike replied, the two kids ran out of the open door looking in opposite directions they ran firing at any enemies that stood in their way, it was a perfect cooperation of tactics, one advancing forward while the other providing cover.  
  
They made it back to Shou, "Where's your leader?" Shou said, "He was shot at the armoury, we have to get out of here, what's the plan?" Mike asked, "You made it back on your own? Impressive, we've moved the Eva's using bombers, now we need to move outside, we'll use the Eva elevator, but it will put us in the thick of the battle." Shou replied, they group of rebels and the pilots gathered on the elevator, the elevator shot up to the surface, the choppers could be seen through the smoke, the rebels fired at both armies as the choppers landed, with a few casualty's they escaped.  
  
"Ya did well for ya first time." Mike said to Yoji "Thanks." Yoji replied. 


	5. What's goin' on?

5. What's Goin' On?!  
  
The air craft left Japan, and went to Remote Island on the outskirts of the Japanese boarder, it looked like an unfinished city with an old military air base, it was filled with soldiers and it looked like a fortress.  
  
It touched down and Shou was met by what looked like commanders, the two pilots were grabbed and marched towards a large building by two men with guns, "Hey! What the hell?! I thought that you were helping us?!" Yoji said as they dug the muzzle of the gun into his back, they were walked up a flight of stairs and sent into two different rooms with two chairs at each table.  
  
"What do you know about X-gen?" Shou asked Yoji, "What's goin' on?! What the hell are you on about?! Look I don't know who you are or why you helped us but we've been betrayed by our country and Russia wants us dead, so just back off!!!" Yoji shouted back at him, Shou shook his head, "You really don't know anything do you?"  
  
Shou explained to both pilots that it wasn't their government that had betrayed them but it was Shougo and Kazuo, Shou lead a group of rebels called X-gen which stands for non-genesis, Kazuo and Shougo were a part of this group, and that the group was trying to stop the next genesis because the fallen angels and normal angels could stop it and destroy humanity altogether, they believed that the human race should wait until the angel threat is eliminated, Kazuo and Shougo were sent undercover to try and stop genesis but they had their own ideas and decided that the human race wasn't fit to be reborn, and the Japanese government wouldn't believe X-gen because they were a terrorist group.  
  
"But Kazuo is dead now?" Mike said as the conversation continued with both pilots together now, Shou slammed his fists down on the table in front of him, "What's wrong?" Yoji asked as he jumped slightly, "Shougo wanted to start a project to create Eva type creatures in a mass production scale, they would be weaker than the original Eva's but there would be more of them, only Kazuo disagreed with this but now Shougo will get the green light on his Elijah project!" Shou explained as he looked down at the table beneath him.  
  
The conversation ended and the pilots were shown around this base known as Ark, it was a whole island about 2 miles in diameter, Shou introduced them to a tall woman with light blue pig tails, Shou said "This is our Eva expert and mechanic.", "Mechanic? But you don't have an Eva?" Mike replied, "Hi I am Emiko Onai, follow me." The woman said as she walked off towards a large building, the two pilots entered the room to see a large red Eva with four eyes stood there, "What the hell is that?" Yoji said as he glared in aw, "This is production model Evangelion, Eva unit-02!" Emiko said.  
  
"We don't have much time to act as a terrorist group; we'll have a couple of months rest and then do our next mission, would you be willing to help us?" Emiko asked the two pilots, "What's the mission?" Mike said as he folded his arms and sighed, Shou told them "We will destroy the Messianic Base and stop Kazuo's plan.", "Hell Yeah!!! I want revenge for him betraying me!!!" Yoji said as he clenched his fist in anger.  
  
Two months later...  
  
The two pilots were suiting up, "Hey, why do we always have to kill, it pisses me off! I signed up because I thought I would be fighting angels, now were destroying a whole base?!" Yoji said as the red suit tightened around him, "Shut up! Christ! A wars started, the Russians want us dead, its almost time for genesis and all you can think of is why you don't like to kill?! Get used to it!" Mike replied with a stern look on his face, the two of them walked out of the changing room and they entered the Eva holding area, Eva unit-02 stood between units 14 and 15, "We haven't been able to pilot Eva unit-02 as the pilots died centuries ago, and only the designated pilot can controlled the Eva's." Emiko said as she walked up behind them, "We have designed a few weapons for it though, you can use them to attack the main structure above ground, while we use explosive charges underground to collapse it altogether, first is the progressive dagger its got a higher cutting power than the knife and is designed to slice A.T. fields, it will cut through almost anything, next is a rapid fire chain weapon, it fires 20 rounds per second." Emiko continued.  
  
The two pilots entered there Eva's, Yoji envisioned a woman with short black hair and a red coat, he seemed to like her yet feel sorrow, then the vision was gone, "This time I get the gun." Yoji said, Mike smiled and the two Eva's activated , they stood from their kneeling crouch and ran out of the large door that opened, as they ran they saw air craft taking men to attack the base, time passed as the two Eva's ran under water and then back on land, the red Eva carrying the rifle with a belt of ammo replacing the magazine connecting up to a large pack on its back, the battle could already be seen up ahead, a massacre was taking place, the Eva series was sent out to attack the X-gen troops, Mike ran after the white Eva's punching and kicking, "Mike leave the Eva's our troops can cope! Mike follow orders! Mike!" the speaker shouted, "He has a habit of disobeying orders to fight a bigger battle." Yoji said as he began to fire upon the large armour plate of the base, the bullets ripped through the ceiling killing anything in the way, Yoji heard a cracking noise in his ear, suddenly a person in a red ragged cloak, appeared in front of him inside the entry plug, the persons eye's and face were covered by a shadow, Yoji stopped firing.  
  
The person, spoke with a feminine voice, "You are the one, the one who will stop genesis and save the human race.", "Who are you and what are you on about?!" Yoji said still surprised at this hovering person, "You are not human, you are another clone of Shinji Ikari like Mike, but you are almost identical where as Mike was altered, but so you are not human when you take part in genesis the human race will die and the human race will be reborn." the woman continued, "I am...I am a clone of the third child? That's why I saw those images." Yoji said as he tried to get his head around being a clone, else where Mike was getting exhausted from trying to beat the 9 Eva units, the white Eva's encircled him and ran in for the kill but half way they stopped, they faced each other and began to attack each other, ripping and tearing at each others bodies.  
  
Yoji saw this, "They are fighting over a soul, the soul of the sixth child, Kaworu Nagisa, the dummy plugs use his body but only one can posses a soul." the woman said, "Why is Kaworu coming to life?" Yoji asked, "All the children of genesis will be needed if the human race is to survive, they will awake, it is your duty to find them." the female explained, then the floor started to break an Eva's arm burst through the ground, "What's goin''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' on?!" Yoji shouted as the floor shook beneath him, "When the children awake so will their Eva's." She replied.  
  
Mike put his earphones on and played rock music as he rampaged through the small defence force, five Eva series units were left, the wings concealed in their backs shot out and the battle became aerial, the white Eva's started to drop from the sky crushing the soldiers below, after a while only two white Eva's remained in tact, they lunged at each other, they both plummeted into the ground, their wings retracted and one of them ripped off the others arm and proceeded in beating the other with it, the last white Eva stood with its wings out wide, it roared as life returned to the pilot inside and then it dropped to the ground, its white body covered in blood and entrails.  
  
"They have all awakened, these are the locations of them and their Eva's, Toji - Japan, old Tokyo-3, Asuka - Japan, old Tokyo-3, Hitomi - Sea of Dirac, Nevada, Rei - Japan, Osaka, Kaworu-Japan, unit-05, Shinji-Japan, Unit-01, Eva unit-0 has been found, Eva unit-02 has been found, Eva unit-03 France Paris, Eva unit-04 Sea of Dirac Nevada, Eva unit-05 has been found, Eva unit-01, wait I'm sorry but I don't know where unit-01 is." The woman said.  
  
"Wait how do you know this? And who are you?" Yoji said as he raised his tone, she replied "I know this because of who I am, and I am." she paused "Misato Kasturagi." she vanished, "Misato!!! The guardian of the children?!?!?!" Yoji was amazed, the woman from before genesis, but she died he thought to himself, the last white Eva dropped to the floor, Mike had was still using the dagger as it was very effective, Yoji continued to fire at the building still trying to comprehend how he could have seen Misato.  
  
Shogou was standing at a control panel in the base, "Deploy the new child; it'll destroy this base along with everything else!!! That's what we trained her for!" the scientists ran around following his orders, a grey Eva with five eye's fired up through the battle ground near Mike, "Hey another Eva?! Guessing it's not on our side!" Mike said as he charged his green Eva at the standing beast, the green Eva was knocked back by a swift punch from the grey Eva, "Hey he's pretty good! But I am the best!" Mike said as he steadied his Eva, "That he is a she, and she is gonna kick your ass!" the pilot from the grey Eva said as her Eva stood easily with confidence.  
  
Mike shouted, "Yoji, we got about 2 minutes to get out of here, that's how long we've got on reserve power, we've done enough damage, let the troops deal with it!" he threw another punch at the grey Eva but it was countered by a powerful kick, the grey Eva kicked the green Eva in the face knocking Mike out, then the female pilot started towards Yoji.  
  
Yoji fired at the grey Eva but the bullets stopped at the A.T. field, the grey Eva spread its field blasting Yoji back into the ground, the base was beginning to collapse by now.  
  
"Who are you?!" Yoji said to the pilot, "Yoji? Is that really you?" She replied, "Shoko?!" 


	6. Did'nt even care

6. Didn't even care  
  
"Is that really you Shoko? They made you pilot Eva?" Yoji said as screens of the two pilots popped up in the entry plugs, "I agreed, it was my choice, so you're the renegade I've been training to defeat huh? I could still kill you, you left without even batting an eyelid, you didn't even care about who you hurt!!!" she replied, "Do you really want to know why I left like that?" Yoji asked as he hung his head in disgrace, "I left because I was told that I could get revenge for the death of our parents, but when I found out that they weren't my parents and that they just used me for their project I decided to fight to protect people that still matter like you, but now your a part of it and its my fault, if I hadn't left then you would be safe!" Yoji continued as he started to cry.  
  
"Yoji... I'm so sorry." Shoko replied as she also started to cry, Mike woke up with about a minute to spare they all had to get the coast to get picked up, "Hey we gotta get outta here NOW!!!" Mike shouted as he got to his feet, "OK, are you coming?" Yoji said as he wept the tears away, Shoko nodded as she did the same, "Hey Mike, take that white Eva with you." Yoji said, "What the?" Mike replied with shock, "Just trust me; I'll take the blue one." Yoji picked up the blue Eva from earlier and sped off, the three Eva's charged at high speed through the water, "Shit! Thirty seconds!" Mike said as he glanced at the clock monitor, the Eva's closed in on the area where the aircraft were hovering, Mike and Yoji's Eva's both collapsed beneath the shadow of the transports.  
  
Cables hooked on to all five of the Eva's and air lifted them to the Ark, Shougo stood in the control room as the Messianic fell to pieces around him, "Finally my project is completed and the government has already started to produce the units, mankind will be no more, god is made up from every soul on earth, so when all life on earth is gone, god will exist and no humans will be there to cause destruction or hurt each other, so that was NERV's true goal, Its true then, gods in his heaven, alls right with the world, but only until we are reborn, I'll make sure its for good, and now comes my peace." The charges set by the troops detonated ripping him and the base apart.  
  
Later...  
  
"What did you mean by, the people you thought were your parents Yoji?" Shoko asked as they watched there Eva's get put into the holding pens, "Mom and Dad weren't our parents, we were cloned from the first child, Shinji Ikari, to be the ultimate pilots, I loved them so much, I wanted revenge for them, but they never loved us!!!" Yoji slammed his fist against the wall and began to cry, Shoko eye's started to well, "Oh my god, is this really true?", Yoji only nodded as tears fell to the floor, "I hate humans, there so selfish, I loved Mom and Dad so much but they betrayed me before I was even born, and for their own selfish agenda's!" Yoji said as he raised his head, "And now you're involved in this horror, and it's my fault god dammit!" Yoji started to punch the wall repeatedly, he stopped his right fist still held on the wall, "How can you say you hate people when you are one?" Shoko asked, "Were not human, and were something less, just a tool to save mankind! I can't live with out trust! Yet who can I trust when people are so selfish, I always lived for others, that's why I piloted Eva, to save people!" Yoji continued.  
  
"I trust you, Yoji." Shoko said as she wiped at her tears, "How can you trust me, I left you, I got you into this, and now I've betrayed your trust." Yoji shouted, Shoko replied, "Because you're my brother Yoji, I love you, you never meant to hurt me, you always took care of me, and I'm sorry Yoji." Shoko looked down in shame, Yoji started to run away, Mike looked on from another building, he was lent on a wall with his arms folded, "He's right, we are not human, because humans are so selfish, but that's why we are special and should be proud of ourselves, because we cant even understand how people are selfish.", Shou was stood next to him, "Yes that is right, you should be proud but because of our nature we can live with this existence, if we don't survive genesis then our pain will be gone along with us, but we would rather live with that pain than not exist at all, selfishness is a matter of survival." Shou said as he walked away.  
  
Emiko had already begun examining, the blue and white Eva's, the entry plugs to both Eva's unscrewed outwards, a team of scientists rush to the people inside, "The blue one's empty, but we got a pilot in the other, male!" one man shouted as Emiko watched them carry his body out, "Is he alive?" she shouted, "Yes, we need a medic team right now!".  
  
Later in a med centre, the boy was wired up to different machines, he had grey to green hair, and he still wore his blue entry suit, he slowly opened his eye's to reveal that they were red, Emiko gasped as she watched from the side of his bed, "Who are you?" she asked, "Kaworu Nagisa." he answered, "What!? The 17th angel of genesis?!" she said as she stepped back, he nodded, "So genesis has begun, and I am one of the children, Shinji." he said as he sat up, "So you were the angel that let the human race live, I thank you." Emiko said as she bowed her head, "I thank the human race for destroying me, I did not have the same feelings that humans did, so it did not matter if I died." he replied, "Are you able to walk?" Emiko said, Kaworu got to his feet and they both left the room, "So what do you intend to do, now that you're alive?" she asked, "I'm here as a pilot so that's what I will be, do you need pilots?"  
  
"Yes, we have already seen a fallen angel and appearances from sirens.", "Fallen angels, angels who have been tainted by human feelings, they hate humans because they hold within them the soul of god, I was destroyed, that means that I'm a fallen angel, only the feelings that I got from humans were love, I will fight for you."  
  
They walked into Shou, "Hey Emiko, how does Eva unit-05 manage to work without an umbilical cable or internal batteries?" he asked not even caring about the new pilot, "The Eva series had S2 engine that supply unlimited power, by transferring matter into energy, Eva unit-04 used one but it overloaded causing the whole base to be converted into energy, we managed to create one and built it into unit-02, guess we have to make more." she explained as she smirked, she was proud of the amount of knowledge she had, "Not for unit-14, it has already absorbed one, it did it when it killed Adam, unit-01 did the same before genesis." Shou replied, "Well that doesn't surprise me, unit-14 is a clone of unit-01."  
  
Shou walked off, never saying a word about Kaworu, "He hasn't been right since Kazuo betrayed him and then was killed, never even speaking unless it's essential, oh well, I guess that's just one of the ways people deal with pain." Emiko said as she closed her eyes and sighed, "Humans don't deal with pain anymore, they run away from it but it's always there." Kaworu replied, "Ok all powerful angel boy we gotta give you a personality!"  
  
The two of them walked off with Emiko frowning, in another corridor, Shou found Yoji gazing out of a window at the rising sun, "I thought you wouldn't come back." Shou said as he also looked out of the dirty pain of glass, "I can't leave now, Shoko is the only person I care about, and Mike is my only real friend.", "Why don't you try making friends with the new guy." Shou asked again, "You mean Kaworu? He is an angel isn't he? Not human, maybe we can relate." Yoji replied, "You still hate humans then? Now matter how much you hate the things that we do you were raised as a human, you still housed those emotions, I hate the things we do but I'm still human."  
  
"Maybe, there's something I have to tell you, while I was piloting I saw a woman who called herself Misato, she told me where the other Eva pilots are and where their Eva's are, I think we should find them." Yoji said as he turned his gaze to the floor, "Well then, I guess we should find them." Shou said, Yoji looked up surprised to hear Shou agree with him, "Yoji, Your experience's are for a reason, they will have an important meaning, write up a list of the name's and locations of both the Eva's and the pilots.", Shou finished talking and walked off straight away, Yoji looked back down at the ground realising that he was only listened to because of what he was, he punched the wall as hard as he could, a few seconds past before he spoke, "Ow.".  
  
The orange fading light of the setting sun shone on the top half of his flight suit, he dropped his fist to his side and stood their for a second the sun warming his back, and then he walked away silent the whole time, not once showing emotion even when punching the wall.  
  
Later after Yoji had handed the list in, "Hey Emiko, your wanted on a objective, your gonna be going to find the second child in the ruins of old Tokyo-3, and then to Osaka to find the first child, looks like this one's gonna be none stop." a soldier walked toward Emiko giving her the news, "I bet there trying to find the original children for the two Eva's we don't have pilots for, fine tell Shou that Eva unit-00, 15 and the grey unit-16 have been fitted with my prototype for the S2 engines, oh and one more thing unit-14 has been fitted with the same wings as unit-05 so have Yoji and Kaworu on standby if there's a sudden angel or siren attack." She winked at the soldier as he nodded his head and walked off, she flirted with most of the men on the base but it wasn't serious, she had been single for quite a few years now.  
  
Mike saw Shoko sat on a bed in a room set out for her, she didn't look to happy, neither of them were in their flight suits, they were both in casual clothes, and with both of them being clones it seemed more human to Mike, he knocked on the open door before walking in, "Guess your upset that your brother is blaming his self, right?" Mike asked, "Yeah, I don't even know if he's my brother." She said quietly, "Of course he is." Mike replied with haste, "You two are twins, right? So that means that you had to both come from the same person, he's your blood, but that shouldn't matter."  
  
"I know but it's more the fact that we were betrayed by the people we loved most." She hanged her head, "C'mon, I am a clone too, at the moment you need to talk to Yoji, he needs to feel that he has friends, we need to stick together.", Mike rested his hand on her shoulder, there was a connection between them but neither could really tell yet, "Ok, Can I ask something? Will the people here want me to use Eva for them?" Mike nodded and walked off.  
  
Emiko was walking towards Shou's office to consult him on the new mission plan when the com piece on her ear beeped sounding an incoming call, she pressed a button on the side of it answering, "New info in miss." an assistant said, "Go ahead.", "Because of units 5,6,8,9,10,11,12 and 13 being destroyed, unit-07 will be reclassified as unit-05, unit-14 as unit- 06 and unit-15 as unit-07 by orders of the commander.", "Okay." she replied before she pressed the button on her ear piece again, she entered Shou's office without knocking, Shou sat in his chair not really caring, she practically ran the place anyway, he always did as she advised, and he wasn't much of a leader anyway.  
  
"So I'm on a new mission to find the original children from genesis?" Shou nodded, "Do we really need more pilots?" She asked, "They wont be piloting, Yoji told me that they are needed to prevent genesis, and if humans use genesis it will only start the cycle again, more pain and then death, based on the origin of Yoji I'm gonna go with what he said, that sounded like a good idea?" Shou said, "Yes of course, it's nice that I'm not taking care of you for once!" Emiko replied, "Ha-ha! Your right, this place would fall to pieces without you.", they both laughed, Shou had gotten over having his old friends killed without saying a word, that was his way of dealing with things, "The fourth child believes himself to be a fallen angel, but I don't think he is, the body that was an angel was destroyed, but the body he uses now is one from a dummy plug and they were human." Emiko said to Shou with a puzzled face, "Technically he's the fifth child, what does that mean?" Shou asked looking a bit gormless at all the big words she was using, "It means that he is human and in time will developed a personality based on his surroundings." She looked at Shou who still didn't get it, "GRRRR! IT MEANS TRY TO GIVE HIM A GOOD ROLE MODEL IDIOT! If he turns out anything like you were all in trouble." 


	7. Tokyo3 Ruins

7. Tokyo-3 Ruins  
  
"Jesus this place is creepy!" Said one of the soldiers as he stood on a large boat, Emiko was sat at the back they were all wearing thick thermos clothes, due to N2 fallout there was a sort of nuclear winter, but afters thousands of years its harmful effect has begun to wear off leaving what was left of the red LCL sea from the first genesis and icebergs and caps that were red at the bottom and pure white snow and ice at the top, people used to visit it as its completely quite and an amazing site that can only be seen once a genesis.  
  
"This sea is the birth place of all human beings, our primordial soup, it used to cover the entire planet but as our population increased it returned to what is was before, I hate the sight of this sea, my mother died here, she was visiting it and one of the blood sharks that evolved to this environment pulled the ship under." Emiko explained a bit of her past to the soldier.  
  
"Jesus! You mean those things that stopped fishing for about a century?!" The soldier spoke through his chattering teeth, "Yeah, but they've almost died out due to the decrease in LCL, just think there basically parasites.", "Parasites? I call parasites a bug or something but not a giant beast that drags down ships." The soldier replied, "Well they need LCL to live, and LCL is basically blood, Lilith bled LCL, as did the angels, and the Evangelions use it in their entry plugs and their organs, it also smells like blood." Emiko explained.  
  
The boat carried on down the redness that stretched to the horizon, Emiko was typing on her laptop when an alarm went off, they had detected an A.T. field deep under sea level, Emiko shouted commands at the soldiers, "Send down the cage, set it up around the field and lift it up, the claw cant grab an A.T. field but this should works along as the target is stationary!", The soldiers moved quickly stating their progress as they began to lift the item from the depths.  
  
The object neared the surface, "The object is 0.5 meters from contact!!!" A soldier shouted from a console inside the boat, other soldiers aimed their weapons at the winding cord ready to fire at any threat that appeared even though the shots wouldn't penetrate an A.T. field, the cage appeared and through the bars a red chunk of ice, "We've detected human life signs, their stable but comatose, subject is confirmed as XX chromosome, its female roughly 14 to 17 years of age." the soldier continued, "That's her, the second child and the second survivor of genesis but she's in perfect condition after thousands of years, this red ice must be LCL, it must have some preservative properties, that must have been why the first child was placed in it."  
  
The first child, Rei Ayanami was created from part of Yui Ikari, Shinji Ikari's mother, and also born from Lilith meaning that she was part angel, like Kaworu but he was more angel and was thus classified as one but due to being a mix of both angel and human her body was unstable and occasionally fell apart, leading to constant bandaging and later LCL treatment.  
  
"Start defrosting her a.s.a.p!" Emiko shouted, they placed the red block on a metal surgeons bed, the room was very big, like a cargo hold, a soldier shouted across the room "Were gonna use a microwave at low energy to avoid any internal organs cracking!", a steel box shot up around the bed and a giant machine was place on top by an automated arm, the machine made a humming sound and then eventually stopped, "Drop the walls!" shouted Emiko, the arm lifted the machine away and the walls dropped down revealing a girl with ginger to blonde hair and a red entry plug suit lying on the metal bed.  
  
She was asleep still, soldiers and medics rushed towards her, "Ich nich mach zu sterben!!!" the girl screamed, she writhed as if she was having a nightmare, the soldiers held her down but still she shook and screamed the same words over and over again, the doctor injected a sedative into her through her red suit.  
  
She suddenly stopped after the drug taking affect, "Emiko incoming message from team two they've found the fourth child and he is stable, their running him through what's happened, and a call waiting from Shou.", one of the officers with her said stood at attention.  
  
"Tell her what's goin' on when she wakes up.", Emiko said as she walked off to take the call, she sat down in her room and a screen flickered on in front of her, Shou was on it, "No time to chit chat, Eva unit-01 has reappeared in Nevada according to our satellites, the us forces are using hydrogen weapons on it but as we know that doesn't work, for some reason it hasn't attacked a single us unit, but that's not the weird thing it has the lance." Emiko gasped as Shou told her.  
  
"Have you recovered the second child yet?" He asked, "Yes but she's comatose right now." Emiko replied, "Well mind out Nerv data said she was hot tempered.", "Get off me slime bag, where am I!?!" a girl could be heard down the in the holds, "Sounds like she's awake, a well she'll fit in with Mike and Yoji, see ya." Emiko said as she switched the screen off.  
  
In Nevada  
  
Eva unit-01 was making its way through the lifeless desert, us air units had stopped attacking and were just tracking, then the blue Eva legend stopped and raised the Lance Of Longidus above its head, it gave out a roar as the S2 engine in its chest started to glow.  
  
"Something's happening!" a pilot reported, a red glowing light like an explosion spread across the area destroying the air units, it stopped, the red dome of light halting its destructive wave, and then it vanished, along with the Eva, but in its place a large silver pyramid lie.  
  
"Oh my god." Shou said as he watched from his office "Nerv 2!"  
  
The 2 suited men sat in a long office, "So Nerv 2 was not destroyed.", the tall man said as he rested his head on his hands, "Don't worry with Seele out of the picture we don't need to worry about Nerv 2 trying to start genesis, but we do need to worry about the Ark, spy planes on their way to Russia picked up the island off our coasts." the tubby man replied, "How did those damn terrorist manage to hide in our back garden!? It doesn't matter deploy a nukes immediately, well strike fast so they don't see it coming!" the tall man replied as he stood up, these were obviously two men of power.  
  
"Tell Emiko that I'm going to talk about our plans to the U.S. government, I don't know how unit-01 was supposed to be in Japan but from the way it vanished I wouldn't discard the idea of teleportation and if Nerv 2 has both the fourth child and Eva unit-04 then we need to be in the U.S.'s good books." Shou said as he buttoned up his shirt, he didn't look right in a suit, especially when he had to shave, he thought his stubble and brown neckerchief made him look cool.  
  
"Wait sir, incoming call from Emiko!" an officer said as he burst thought the door, Shou sat at his crummy desk and took the call, "Shou were under attack by blood shark's, their working in groups!" Emiko shouted, "Deploy Yoji and Kaworu in type c equipment now." Shou shouted to the Officer.  
  
Eva units 05 and 06 splashed into the red ocean next to Emiko's boat, Yoji saw the first blood shark circle back and swim at him, it had a fin and a tail but its face was shaped like a dogs, and it had tentacles, two of them like that of a squids, it shot its tentacles out at Yoji but they stopped hitting his AT field, Yoji grabbed them and ripped them off, blue blood squirted through the water.  
  
Kaworu's Eva punched its fist into another blood shark and ripped out and organ of some sort, both sharks sank to the seabed, but three more sharks closed in, both Eva's drew their progressive dagger's, "So you're the fifth child huh? Not human either, what do you think of humans?" Yoji said as he continued to fight the sharks, "I live for them, they are the ones that should survive, Shinji, Yes I live for him." Kaworu replied, "But he's dead so why do you live for humans?" Yoji asked, "But Shinji is alive.", and the battle was over quickly, "Don't mind giving us a lift back to base do ya?" Emiko said to the two pilots.  
  
The Eva's heads were just above the sea level carrying above them two ships back to the islands shore.  
  
A call went through to Emiko's ear piece," Hey, this is Shou, the U.S. government have accepted our proposal, their giving us NERV 2 as our new base, and not only that we have access to U.S. fund and we have protection from U.S. military force's.", "That was easy, what's the catch." Emiko replied, "The want us to use the Eva's in case of attack from the Russian's our Japan, which means they might have to kill." Shou replied with a subdued voice, "They are already moving our stuff, so get ready for a long flight."  
  
They reached island to find the base in alert mode and everyone rushing around, Emiko grabbed one of the passing soldiers, "Hey, whys is this place in emergency mode?!" she shouted over the alarms, "Someone launched nukes! They get here in 15 minutes! Get outta here now!", Emiko gasped "Yoji, Kaworu nukes are headed this way, stay in your Eva's they will withstand nukes or N2's, I'm gonna make sure everyone's gone first." she continued, "Hmmm. Mankind's frailness makes them destroy each ..." Yoji cut off Kaworu, "Would you shut up for a second, Jesus your so depressing!".  
  
The other Eva's had been moved, and the red and white Eva's were knelt, "Why are you waiting still?" Yoji asked Kaworu, "Because you are waiting." he replied, "Go now, I am waiting for Emiko to get out, leave before it's too late.", "As you wish." Kaworu speed off to a waiting air carrier, Yoji saw the craft that Emiko was on preparing to take off, he sighed and turned his head to the sky, he stared at the bright blue sky, but a sparkle off light caught his eye, it was the nukes, "No way, Emiko won't make it in time! I can't let her die!" he said to himself.  
  
"Yoji get outta here Shou can always get more Eva mechanic specialists!" Emiko shouted through her earpiece, "I can't, I don't know why but I have to make sure you live, even though I said I hate humans.", "This is no time to play hero! They need you more than me!" Emiko continued, "Just leave, I'm not moving until your clear!" Yoji finished as he shut the com screen down, "Stubborn brat." Emiko said with a smile on her face.  
  
Yoji could see the missile clearly, as it closed in unit-06 grabbed it with both hands above its right shoulder, the missiles thrusters were still burning, pushing the red Eva back, its feet digging into the ground, "Heh, looks like she'll be safe." he said as he strained to hold the missile, he looked up to see another missile about to hit, "No, I've failed." he said.  
  
A bright light engulfed the area and next to unit-06 unit-01 appeared, it grabbed the second nuke, Emiko's jet was out of range and the missile Yoji was holding slipped through his fingers and exploded detonating the other missile, the entire island was wiped off the map, a tear rolled down Emiko's cheek as the wave of dust and water swept beneath her. 


	8. Continue

8. Continue  
  
The equipment from the ark base had been moved straight to NERV 2, all Ark staff had escaped, "Looks like the staff here are still being informed of what's going on, some of them have gone insane or had an emotional breakdown, I don't blame them, finding out that your in the future with all your relatives and friends long dead and add that to genesis, jees, its a wonder why people aren't insane in this time." Shou said as he stood in a large dark room, there was a large symbol on the floor, "No sign of Yoji, why did he give his life for us after we put him through so much?" Emiko said stood next to him, the bright white light from a large distant window lighting them, "No remains were found, the Eva would have left traces but nothing, so he might not be dead, but if he is were screwed." Shou replied, "hmmmm, so who's in charge of this base?" Emiko asked, "A Commander Shuya Masaki, but after hearing that his three year old daughter was gone he went to his room a committed suicide, harsh as it is we now have exclusive command over this base, and because of the original staff being transported from Japan there is no language gap, we also have Eva unit-04 and the sixth child, Hitomi Sazaki."  
  
"We also have our second in command Major Ryoko Tinkawa, she is the reason why Hitomi is still mentally stable, Hitomi was left to die in Hiroshima after second impact, Ryoko took care of her since then, please enter Ryoko." Shou called out, a door opened and in stepped a woman with shoulder length green hair, "Commander Shou we like to use rank around here." Ryoko said as she stepped forward, "I don't care about rank as long as you do your part." Shou replied, Emiko frowned as a drop of sweat ran down her temple, Ryoko was flirting with Shou, and with her looks Ryoko posed a threat to her chances with Shou.  
  
A thud was heard, sirens went off, "What was that?!" Shou shouted down his earpiece, "Sensors confirm code blue!!! It's an angel!!! Identified as Azazel!!!" the soldier on the other end shouted, "Lets see how good you are?" Ryoko said to Emiko, "What do we know?!" Emiko said to the soldier as she frowned again at Ryoko, "Nothing else!", "You could always use our MAGI computer system?" Ryoko said the three of them left for the MAGI control room.  
  
MAGI control room...  
  
The room was vast, it had large holographic screens, three large red computers below and everything was a silvery purple, Ryoko, Shou and Emiko were on the top level, "This is Akito, 2nd Eva condition monitor." a man with a tied back black pony tail and a faint moustache, sat in the far right chair, "Sakura Ibuki, 1st combat monitor." in the front centre seat was a middle aged woman with very long black hair, "Unfortunately due to another mental effect the other Eva tech is in care." Ryoko said, "I'll do it, ill take command from that post." Emiko replied, "Has the S2 engine for unit-04 been corrected?!" she shouted down through a new blue headset, a soldier replied "Ten more minutes!", "She fixed an S2 engine in forty minutes?!?!" Ryoko said, "Our technology advanced a little differently, since the human race had to rebuild itself, we came from the LCL sea and you came from Adam, deploy Asuka in unit-02, Asuka can you destroy it?" Emiko said.  
  
"Sure, now is the time to prove myself, without our knight in shinning armour Shinji or wonder girl Rei to save me I don't have a choice." Asuka replied through the holographic screen that came up in her entry plug.  
  
The large monitor in the MAGI room displayed the large city that was near the base, the angel was destroying it with ease, the angel was like a black liquid, its red core was hanging over a cross section in the street being held up by its liquid like body latching on to the surrounding buildings, "Launch Eva unit-02 in five, four, three, two, one, launch!!!" with the Eva's being held under ground unit-02 fired up through the a catapult.  
  
Asuka pulled her progressive dagger out from the Eva's shoulder compartment, the red Eva ran straight at the angels core, the angel shot out another part of its body, the tip sharpened and stabbed straight through the AT field into unit-02's shoulder, "Aaaah! Shist!" Asuka shouted, "Asuka's in trouble launch unit-04!" Emiko shouted, the silver Eva shot up through the ground as well, "I don't know if I can do it." Hitomi said, the small holographic screen showing a girl with short brown hair in a blue flight suit, Hitomi was a shy girl, "You've trained for it so don't worry." Ryoko shouted and Hitomi nodded.  
  
"No!!! Stay back, I'm not out yet!" Asuka screamed, unit-02 stabbed at the liquid like object which was stabbed through its shoulder, its stabbed over and over again only slightly cracking, "Sakura what have you got on the angel?!" Emiko shouted, "Its body is a polymer! It can change its density, it can be as strong as titanium or as weak as water, the only part that stays solid is the core!!!" Sakura replied, "Heads up, sensors show code purple, confirmed as a fallen angel!!! Target identified as Samshel!!!" Akito shouted.  
  
"Hitomi, can you deal with the other fallen angel for now?!" Emiko asked, Hitomi nodded with confidence, Samshel sped towards the area in which the battle was taking place, its large body hovering over the ground, it stopped right in front of the Azazel's core but Azazel fired out drops of its black body which hardened and stabbed straight through Samshel knocking it back, the silver Eva rushed forward to attack while Samshel was injured, "I am not gonna fail ever again, I'm not gonna need anyone!!!" Asuka screamed, unit-02 went berserker, its face armour opening to reveal four bright white eyes, the red Eva twisted and turned, snapping hardened object that was stabbed into it, Azazel fire more spikes at unit-02 but Asuka's Eva ran forward healing the wound in its shoulder and smashing the spikes away with a fast backhand.  
  
Unit-02 threw down the progressive dagger, and jumped at the core, Azazel covered its core with a circle of its own hardened body, unit-02 used the long spear like object that had impaled it to stab the shielded core, the shield slowly cracked and the sharp object stabbed into the core beyond, the angel and Eva went silent before the angel liquefied dropping unit-02 to the street below, "Unit-02 has fallen silent, Asuka are you ok?!" Emiko shouted, "Yeah I'm ok I guess, I did it mother." Asuka said.  
  
Mean while unit-04 had been stabbed by Samshel's tentacles after leaving an axe in the fallen angels diamond shaped head, Hitomi was in tremendous pain, she couldn't do anything, "Hitomi's vital signs are fading, were gonna lose her, we cant get Mike, or Kaworu to her in time!!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Unit-04 went silent, suddenly another flash of light appeared, the light faded revealing unit-06, it was already in berserker mode, it ran straight for Samshel but before the red Eva reached it Samshel was pulled to the floor by the silver unit-04, it to had gone berserker, Samshel withdrew the tentacles from the silver Eva, "Oh my god. Two Eva's in berserker mode." Emiko said to herself.  
  
Both Eva's ran at Samshel and instantly started ripping into the fallen angel, the two Eva's bit, pulled and ripped off parts of the now what seemed defenceless fallen angel, they ate at it like wild animals, the combined destructive power of two berserker Eva's was unimaginable, to the people inside the base seeing the most deadliest enemy to mankind get beaten and torn apart like a rag doll was deeply disturbing.  
  
After leaving what was left of Samshel, the two berserker Eva's turned there attention to the base, their gaze locked on to NERV2 HQ, "Umm Emiko? I don't mean to hassle but..." Shou was cut off, "I know! I know! Don't worry I've got a plan! Are unit's 05, 07 and 08 on standby?!" Emiko shouted, "Confirmed all remaining Eva's ready to launch!" Akito replied, Emiko gave the go ahead to launch and the Eva's fired up through the catapults one by one, "Mike, hold off unit-04, Kaworu hold off unit-06, use your wings if it goes aerial and Shoko pull Asuka out of that mess!" all the pilots agreed before splitting off in different directions.  
  
Unit-06 ran straight at Kaworu's white grinning Eva, as it did it fired out its wings, it jumped high in to the air and used both feet to stamp on unit- 05's chest, it pounded its fist down again and again making Kaworu cough as he struggled to keep it from flying off, "Connection between unit's 05 and 06 confirmed!!! Activating disable programme." Sakura shouted, electricity pulsed through unit's 05 and 06 causing both Eva's to collapse, "That's quite a nice little trick." Ryoko said, "It uses a high voltage shock to short out the Eva's muscle tissue temporarily paralysing it, after what we read from the book of Ikari we aren't taking any risk when holding Eva's." Emiko replied.  
  
"Fortunately we have a measure of our own." Ryoko replied smugly, she gave the go head to Akito "OK, so let's see how strong this old style Eva is!" Mike said still wanting a challenge, but before he could reach unit-04 the charging silver Eva started to limp and then it tripped, it was struggle but still crawling towards Mike, kept slowing until it eventually stopped completely its white eyes disappearing, "Awe crap!" Mike shouted distressed at the fact that a decent challenge was gone.  
  
"Anabolic acids. Built into unit-04 after unit-01 first went berserker." Ryoko said, "Anabolic acids? You mean you gave it a giant cramp?!" Emiko asked, Ryoko smiled, the grey unit-08 was carrying Asuka's red Eva closer to the base, and "I did it." Asuka said to herself. 


	9. Memories

9. Memories  
  
Back at NERV 2  
  
Unit-06's entry plug whizzed out "Yoji!!!" Shoko shouted as she and Mike ran up, "Hey wasn't gonna loose ya till after the rematch!" Mike shouted, Shoko held Yoji in her arms, tears rolled down her face as the LCL from the plug continued to pour out, "I saw him." Yoji said with a faint voice, "I saw them both, Shinji and Misato, we have a plan." he finished.  
  
Later  
  
"Hey are you the one that pulled me outta that mess?!" Asuka shouted, Shoko nodded, "I didn't need your help you know! But thanks I guess." Asuka continued, "Um that's ok. I'm sorry if I offended you." Shoko replied, "You're a kind person... You remind me of a friend I had." Asuka finished remembering old memories.  
  
Shou was talking with Ryoko and Emiko in the large dark empty room from before, "So um... What now?" he asked, "!!! How did you become the leader of mankind's final hope! We are gonna die." Emiko said to herself but she knew why he was the leader it was because he was so down to earth and he was trusting not to mention a brave soldier in his time, the scar on his right arm was proof of that, "I think it would be wise to find out what this plan is that Yoji has." Ryoko said, Shou nodded, "Hey would you like to come out on a celebratory drink?" Ryoko added Emiko face went bright red with anger, "Sure but the nearby city will be completely different and I don't know the place. Hey do you wanna come to?" Shou asked Emiko who instantly accepted, now Ryoko's face was red with anger.  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"So what's the plan then?" Ryoko asked Yoji after he'd been in quarantine for two weeks "According to Shinji there need to be twelve pilots in total and also hidden somewhere there are two beasts known as Behemoth and Leviathan, they are the guardians of the Geo-front, we need to defeat them first to make sure we still have a plan." Yoji explained as Emiko, Shou and Ryoko around him, once again the base alarms went off "What?! Another angel attack?! This sucks?!" Shou shouted "Asuka, can you identify the target?" Emiko asked through base intercom "Multiple aerial targets closing in but their not Sirens!" Asuka shouted back from her end, she was on guard duty "Launch all Eva units were not taking any risks!" Ryoko shouted. 


End file.
